1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus including an irradiator which irradiates electromagnetic waves onto a liquid droplet adhered to a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus has been proposed which controls a flashing light source to irradiate a flash of light onto light-curable ink at least once. One example of such a recording apparatus is found in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2006-142613. Since it is ensured that the ink is irradiated with a flash of light at least once, ink can be cured reliably.
In JP-A-2006-142613, ink can be cured reliably but there has been a problem in that surface glossiness of an ink droplet cannot be adjusted. That is to say, there has been a problem in that surface glossiness of the ink droplet, depending on the ink type, cannot be realized. For example, the desired surface glossiness required for ink droplets differs between ink specifically designed for enhancing glossiness of a surface of a printed material and the ink constituting a base of the printed material.